Uri Sunbae My Everything
by Afa-ssi
Summary: [UPDATE CHAP 3] Luhan seorang siswi sebuah High school di Seoul bertemu dengan seorang pria yang mengaku seniornya yang ingin membantunya dalam mencari pelaku pembullyan terhadap luhan. Luhan perlahan merasakan sesuatu yang aneh terjadi di hatinya ketika bertemu Sehun. HUNHAN/GS/SCHOOL LIFE
1. Chapter 1

**Afa-ssi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Uri Sunbae My Everything**

"Hosh...Hosh... Hosh.. ya ampun aku akan terlambat!"

Gadis berkacamata itu berlari ke dalam gerbang sebuah high school ternama di Seoul. Hampir saja ia terlambat jika ia tidak berlari dari halte bus di seberang sekolah itu.

"Ya tuhan... apa yang kulakukan semalam? sampai aku bangun siang dan hampir terlambat bahkan di hari pertamaku. Huh bodoh! bodoh!" gadis itu bermonolog pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia berjalan ke papan pengumuman dimana dia bisa melihat dimana kelas yg akan ditempatinya. Gadis itu bernama Luhan. Dia berusia 16 tahun dan dia akan masuk ke sebuah High school ternama di kota tempatnya tinggal. Wajahnya manis dengan mata rusa yang terdapat kacamata di depannya, namun hal itu tak menutupi beningnya kedua mata yang bersinar bak bulan merupakan siswa yang cerdas. buktinya ia masuk ke sekolah ini. Dan saat matanya membaca daftar siswa disana ia menemukan namanya berada di kelas yang bisa dibilang favorit.

Ia lalu mulai berlari ke kelasnya dan...

"Hey kau! iya dirimu.. gadis berkaca mata, kemari sebentar" seorang namja memakai hoodie abu-abu yang tampan, tinggi dan, ehem... menawan memanggil Luhan.

"N..Ne Sunbae... aa..ada apa?" entah mengapa Luhan gugup bertemu seniornya ini.

"kenapa buru-buru?, sekolah akan dimulai pukul 8. dan bahkan ini baru jam 7.30, tapi kau berlari seakan baru saja melihat tikus." kata namja beramput hitam mempesona itu.

Ya tuhan... Luhan baru ingat hal itu. Dia terbiasa berangkat pagi ketika di Junior high school. Dia benar-benar.. malu.. " eh...eng..iya Sunbae.. aku terbiasa berangkat pagi di sekolahku dulu. Aku lupa disini dimulai pukul 8. Dan sebenarnya aku tidak takut pada hewan pengerat itu" Luhan benar-benar gugup dan malu sekarang.

"lihat, kau bahkan tidak menyebut secara langsung bahwa hewan itu tikus. Sudahlah..lupakan..dan ya, kau bisa memanggilku Sehun. Aku kelas XII-IPA-1" Namja ramah itu mengulurkan tangannya sembil tersenyum.

BLUSSHH Luhan merona! " aa.. aku Luhan dari kelas X-IPA-1." Luhan mencoba tersenyum.

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya 'Eh.. Luhan? bukan kah dia gadis yang waktu itu?' Sehun bertanaya pada dirinya sendiri. "Eng... Sehun-sunbae?.. Sehun-sunbae... hey.. mengapa melamun!" Luhan menatap Sehun."ah..ani... bukan apa-apa kok. oh ya Luhan, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu." katanya dingin

Perasaan Luhan berubah.' hey ada apa ini beberapa menit yang lalu dia bersikap hangat padaku, tapi lihat sekarang, dia berubah dingin. apa yang terjadi padanya?' Luhan berpikir untuk menanyakannya. Tapi ia tidak berani.

"ah.. ya tentu saja Sehun-sunbae!". Sehun bertanya dengan hati-hati "Luhan, apakah saat penerimaan siswa baru kau mendapatkan suatu tindakan yang tidak menyenangkan dari seniormu? yah..mungkin tindakan yang tidak seharusnya dilakukan senior pada juniornya di kawasan sekolah."

Luhan menunduk. haruskah dia mengaku? tapi itu kejadian yang memalukan. Ya, dia memang 'gadis itu'. Gadis yang mendapat tindakan yang menurut Luhan itu sangat hina saat ia mengikuti kegiatan penerimaan siswa baru, dia bahkan masih mengingat bagai mana lu...

"hey.. Luhan, jawab aku. Jangan malu. Aku akan membantumu menemukan Siswa yang memperlakukanmu seperti itu, karena memng itu tugasku. tenang saja, aku disini untuk membelamu"Sehun mencoba menatap mata Luhan. Hey..apa itu tadi? Sehun merasakan jantungnya berdebar saat menatap mata Luhan. Tidak! Sehun tidak boleh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan gadis mungil ini.

"Ya. aku gadis itu Sehun-sunbae. Apa aku memang sudah dikenal karena insiden itu? oh.. dunia ini kejam.. hiks.. hiks.." Luhan menangis! dia menangis di depan kakak kelasnya. Sehun kaget melihat Luhan menangis "shh... sudah.. jangan menangis, aku berjanji padamu dan hey, lihatlah sudah banyak siswa yang datang. Jadi berhentilah menangis"

Luhan menatap sekeliling dan menghapus air matanya, tersenyum pada Sehun dan berjalan meninggalkannya. Tapi sebelumnya dia telah mengucapkan terima kasih dan perkataan terakhir Sehun membuat Luhan mengangkat sebelah alisnya

"Luhan, ini nomor HP ku. Hubungi aku bila kau dalam keadaan terancam dan temui aku di dekat pohon besar yang berada di timur gerbang depan 30 menit setelah pulang sekolah. Ada yang harus kita bicarakan. Dan rahasiakan pertemuan kita pada teman-temanmu" Sehun mengatakannya dengan wajah serius yang tampan.

Luhan mengangguk dan berjalan menuju kelasnya dengan beberapa tatapan aneh dari orang di seitarnya. dan Luhan melihat tubuhnya dan menemukan hoodie Sehun menempel di tubuhnya. Dia menghela napasnya sebelum melepas hoodie itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

.

.

.

Dia masuk ke kelasnya dan mendapati kedua temannya yaitu Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mengobrol. Luhan mengenal mereka sejak masih di Junior high school.

"Hey! kalian ini, pagi-pagi sudah ngerumpi. Sedang membicarakan aku ya?" kata Luhan menggoda duo berisik itu, sebenarnya trio dengan Luhan.

"Ah.. tidak, kami tidak sedang membicarakanmu, nona mungil" kata kyungsoo yang berakibat majunya bibir Luhan "Yak! aku tidak mungil! aku langsing!"

Ya, Luhan memiliki tubuh lebih kecil dibanding 2 temannya. Tapi dia sebenarnya lebih tinggi dari kyungsoo, dia juga gampang bergaul dengan orang lain karena pembawaannya yang ceria dan ramah, dan wajahya yang cantik mungkin juga point yang menambah kelebihan Luhan. Tapi Luhan temasuk jenis gadis yang agak cengeng dan sensitif, terbukti dia menangis di hadapan Sehun tadi.

"jadi kalian membucarakan apa?" sebenarnya Luhan malas menanyakan itu. Tapi ia penasaran melihat kedua sahabatnya bicara serius. " Kami membicarakan Sehun!. dia kakak kelas kita, kudengar dia sangat tampan dan cerdas. tapi sikapnya yang dingin dan tegass membuat semua orang benar- benar mengaguminya. Apa lagi dia cukup terkenal di kalangan guru dan siswi di sekolah ini karena prestasinya yang gemilang" Baekhyun mengatakan hal itu dengan jingkrak-jingkrak

"Ss..se..Sehun?" Luhan terbata mengetahui hal itu dari baekhyun, jadi Sehun yang tadi ditemuinya adalah Sehun yang istimewa itu? pantas saja orang-orang memandangnya aneh saat memakai hoodie Sehun.

"memang kenapa Luhan? kau kenal dengannya? atau kau malah sudah bertemu dengannya?" BINGGO.. pertanyaan yang tepat dan membuat Luhan merona. "ah. tidak, aku tidak mengenalnya, atau setidaknya belum mengenalnya"

Hening sejenak.

"ah, masa kamu tidak mengenalnya? bukankah kami baru saja mengatakannya padamu? kau ini aneh Luhan. Dasar nenek tua!" Baekhyun mengatakannya dengan santai. tapi itu membuat kedua temannya tertawa. Baekhyun sedang melucu!

"Hei.. boleh aku bergabung?" seorang gadis yang putih dan berwajah bulat menghampiri mereka. "tentu saja!" kata trio berisik serempak. "Aku Zhera. Kuharap kita bisa menjadi teman" Zhera tersenyum hangat.

"Kita bahkan bisa menjadi sahabat. kemari, duduklah denganku" kata Kyungsoo. "ah, terima kasih..."

"kyungsoo" katanya cepat. "ah.. terimakasih kyungsoo-ya" Zhera berharap dia telah menemukan teman-teman yang sangat baik dan asyik. Dan dia pikir dia juga harus menyesuaikan dri dengan teman barunya ini.

"Mari kita berkenalan!"mereka pun mulai ritual berkenalan itu. Luhan sangat senang mendapat teman baru dan dia pikir teman-temannya tidak lagi menggodanya soal Sehun. Omong-omong soal Sehun, Dia berharap bisa menemui Sehun secepatnya dan bicara padanya. Ya, tentang insiden itu..

.

.

TBC

Next or Delete?

 **Haloo... Ini FF pertama yang aku tulis. Jadi mungkin kurang memuaskan, jika cerita ini diterima dan banyak yang mendukung, mungkin saya akan update secepatnya.. yang pasti sebelum bulan Desember. Sekian dari saya, Salam**

 **Please review this story**


	2. Chapter 2

**Afa-ssi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Uri Sunbae My Everything (Chapter 2)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Perhatian! ada tokoh OC yang muncul di chapter ini dan cast tersebut berasal dari otak lelah afa...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Flashback ON~**

 _Luhan berjalan malu-malu di kawasan sekolah sambil mencari keberadaan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, mata Luhan terlalu sibuk menelusuri kanan dan kiri untuk menemukan kedua temannya itu ketika Luhan tak sengaja menabrak seorang gadis cantik yang nampaknya menjabat sebagai salah satu senior yang bertugas menguji setiap siswa baru atau yang sering disebut dengan_ Ospek.

" _Hey! Kalau berjalan lihat sekelilingmu, dong!" Ia menghardik Luhan dengan keras._

 _Luhan hanya bisa menunduk sambil menggumamkan kata maaf berulang-ulang. "Hey. Tatap aku, gadis culun! jangan menatap ke bawah, tidak ada apapun disana keculi kaki indahku" gadis itu menatap Luhan jijik seolah Luhan adalah cacing penuh lumpur yang terdampar sehabis hujan._

 _Luhan pun memberanikan diri untuk menatap wajah gadis itu. Kulit putih, rambut panjang berwarna hitam dan ujungnya berwarna kecoklatan yang dibiarkan tergerai bebas menambah kesan Gadis modis dengan aura penguasa yang memancar dari tubuhnya._

 _Gadis itu menatap luhan sinis "kau mengagumiku, anak kecil? temui aku di sebelah selatan patung kepala Einstein sehabis ospek. Aku akan membuat suatu kejutan untukmu dan aku memaksa." senior perempuan Luhan itu berkata dalam nada yang terdengar misterius sebalum ia meninggalkan Luhan yang masih merasa serba salah karena ia bahkan barusaja masuk ke sekolah ini dan sudah mendapat tindakan yang membuat siapapun siswa baru yang belum mengenal lingkungan sekitar merasa aneh._

 _._

 _._

 _Kegiatan pertamanya sebagai siswa baru berjalan lancar dan menyenangkan bagi Luhan. Dia mendapat banyak teman baik karena memang drinya kategori anak yang mudah menyesuaikan diri. Hal tersebut sampat membuat Luhan lupa akan seniornya yang meminta untuk bertemu dengan Luhan seusai ospek, saat teringat akan hal itu, Luhan mendapatkan kembali rasa takutnya._

 _Saat kegiatan ospek hari itu telah benar-benar selesai, Luhan menolak ketika Baekhyun mengatakan ingin pulang bersamanya dan akan mentraktir Luhan di sebuah Cafe, karena tentu saja Luhan berniat unntuk menemui senior perempuannya yang mungkin telah menunggu di tempat yang telah ditentukan. Luhan tidak ingin dicap sebagai pengecut karena dia akan meminta maaf (lagi) pada kakak kelasnya._

 _._

 _._

 _Saat Luhan sampai di tempat yang dikatakan oleh Gadis beraura penguasa itu. Luhan menunggu beberapa menit sampai 3 sosok perempuan datang mendekatinya. Luhan tak mengenal 2 sosok perempuan itu. Tapi yang jelas, Luhan mengenal salah satu dari mereka. Dia adalah Siswi yang ditabrak oleh Luhan tadi pagi! tapi tunggu dulu, sepertinya mereka membawa sesuatu...itu seperti kotak berukuran sedang, ah..jangan-jangan.._

" _Hai gadis kecil, sudah lama menungguku?" Dia membuka pertemuan canggung ini dengan kalimat yang terdengar agak ramah. "Ah, belum lama, Sunbae. Aku kemari bertemu Sunbae ingim meminta maaf atas kejadian pagi tadi. Saat itu aku tidak sengaja menabrak Sunbae, aku sedang mencari kedu.."_

" _Shh.. Aku tau maksudmu untuk menemuiku. Kau gadis yang baik, tapi kau tetap berbuat suatu kesalahan. Maka aku harus menghukummu" Ia berkata disusul sebuah seringai di wajah cantiknya. Seringai itu membuat Luhan bergidik dan ia menyadari ada yang tidak beres dengan seringai itu._

" _Kemari, duduk di dekatku agar aku bisa melihat wajahmu" Gadis itu tersenyum pada Luhan yang terlihat was-was_

" _eng.. Sepertinya aku harus pulang, Eomma akan mencariku" Luhan membungkuk pada gadis itu dan belum sampai tiga langkah ia berjalan gadis tadi sudah membentaknya " Siapa ynag menyuruhmu pergi, HAH?!, kemari kau anak culun!"_

 _Itu merupakan awal dari pembullyan yang dilakukan terhadap Luhan._

 _._

 _30 Menit kemudian~_

" _Nah, sekarang kau sudah menjadi gadis cantik. Tinggal kau pakai Baju ini, maka kau akan terliha lebih cantik lagi" Kata Lee Nia, teman dari Perempuan yang mempelopori aksi pembullyan terhadap Luhan._

" _Tapi, aku lelah. Aku ingin pulang" Luhan memelas_

" _Aku belum menyuruhmu pulang, sekarang lekas pakai baju itu!" Luhan hanya bisa menahan tangisnya saat dia dipaksa untuk memakai dress biru dongker selutut dan tak berlengan yang menurut Luhan itu sangat terbuka. Ditambah lagi polesan make-up tebal yang membuat Luhan sekilas terlihat seperti 'jalang'. Mengingat itu Luhan semakin ingn menangis dan berlari pulang._

" _Hey, lihat dirinya. Cantik bukan?tentu saja. Bukankah aku sendiri yang mendandaninya? sekarang dia siap untuk berjalan di atas lantai_ Catwalk _!" ketiga gadis itu tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat tampang Luhan dengan hasil karya mereka yang menjijikan._

" _Bolehkah aku pulang sekarang? ini mulai sore dan eomma pasti mengkhawatirkanku" pinta Luhan masih memelas dan disambut tatapan rendah dari ketiga permpuan yang telah mempermalukannya_

" _kau boleh pulang setelah kami mengajakmu jalan-jalan di sekitar sini" mata Luhan memanas tanpa kacamata mengahalanginya karena mereka telah merebut barang tersebut saat mereka mendandani Luhan. Hatinya menjerit meminta tolong pada tuhan agar ia bisa cepat pulang dan terbebeas dari mereka._

 _._

 _._

 _Setelah dipermalukan di khalayak umum, Luhan diijinkan pulang walau masih dengan make-up tebal melekat di wajahnya. Luhan hanya boleh mengganti dress sialan itu dengan seragamnya yang sudah tak terbentuk. Setelah sampai dirumah Luhan disambut wajah khawatir dan heram dari ibunya, namun setelah Luhan membersihkan diri dan menceritakan semuanya pada Eommanya, beliau mengerti dan berjanji tak akan mengatakan hal ini pada siapapun._

 **Flashback OFF~**

 **.**

 **.**

"Woy, Luhan, kau melamun? Luhan... LUHAN, SADARLAH!" Teriakan Baekhyun cukup untuk membuat Luhan kembali ke masa kini dengan teman-teman di sekitarnya yang memandangi Baekhyun ynag barusaja berteriak. Mungkin mereka pikir Baekhyun adalah siswi yang mempunyai suara dengan oktaf yang tinggi.

"Baek.. Jangan berisik, nanti orang berpikiran aneh tentang mu" Luhan mau tak mau juga akan terkena tatapan orang-orang karena dialah ynag duduk di samping Baekhyun. "Masa bodoh dengan pikiran mereka, aku memang aneh dan itu sudah terjadi sejak dulu jika perlu ku ingatkan, nona Xi" Baekhyun berbicara dengan bahasa formal yang dibuat-buat kepada Luhan. Namun Luhan sepertinya tidak mendengarkannya karena sibuk dengan segelas jus melon yang dipesannya dari ibu kantin. Ya,mereka sedang menikmati jam istirahat saat Luhan kembali teringat bagaimana kronologi pembullyan yang pernah didapatnya saat masih menjadi siswa baru disini.

"Hey Lu, dari tadi kau melamun. Ada masalah? ceritalah pada kami" kali ini kyungsoo ambil suara sejak kentang gorengnya habis. Zhera bahkan juga memajukan letak duduknya untuk mendengarkan cerita yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan mengalir dari bibir tipis Luhan.

"Entah lah teman-teman, aku sedang banyak pikiran"

"Apa kau memikirkan tentang pembullyan itu?" Ujar Baekhyun santai sambil memasukan sepotong keripik kentang yang dibelinya.

"Hei, bagaimana kau bisa tau? apa kamu mempunyai sebuah chip yang kau pasang di otakku untuk mengetahui apa yang sedang aku pikirkan?" Luhan menatap Baekhyun curiga. Namun yang ditatap malah memutarkan bola matanya sambil mengatakan bahwa sahabat yang saling menyayangi bagaimanapun akan tau apa yang sedang menjadi masalah seorang dari sahabatnya, Walau ia tidak mengatakannya secara langsung.

Luhan tidak berpikir Baekhyun sedang membual, karena menurut Luhan itu memang benar. Teman-temannya selalu ada saat Luhan membutuhkan mereka. Dan Luhan pun berusaha untuk selalu ada saat teman-temannya sedang butuh kehadiran Luhan. Tapi bagi Luhan tak masalah jika ada orang yang menyebut Luhan adalah kawan yang tidak mempunyai komitmen karena Luhan hanya datang saat dia membutuhkan orang lain, tapi Luhan tidak seperti itu. Dia kadang terlihat menjauh dari teman-temannya karena dia khawatir kehadirannya akan menggangu kawan-kawannya. Tapi ya memang itu Luhan, Luhan yang Istimewa, Luhan yang tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan Luhan-Luhan lain di dunia. Pikiran Luhan mulai melantur hingga...

"Kalian membicarakan apa sih? pembullyan apa yang dialami Luhan? aku tidak tau, seseorang ceritakan padaku ayolah..." Zhera yang sejak tadi diam mulai angkat bicara. Ketiga trio berisik itu berpandangan dan akhirnya Luhan berkata "Baek, ceritakan pada Zhera"

"Mwo? kenapa harus aku? Kan ada Kyungsoo" Baekhyun menunjuk Kyungsoo dengan keripiknya yang sedari tadi belum habis jua

"karena kau tak pernah lelah bicara baek"

'Tapi aku butuh makan" Baekhyun mengelak dan disusul delikan Luhan dan Kyungsoo serta tatapan memelas Zhera. "Oke.. akan kuceritakan nanti sepolang sekolah Zhe. Kau puas?"

"Hohoho terimakasih Bekhyun-ah" Zhera bertepuk tangan dan berhigh-five dengan Luhan dan Kyungsoo.

.

.

 **Luhan POV**

Saat itu, sekilas aku melihat seseorang berperawakan tinggi menyelinap di kantin yang penuh. Ini perasaanku saja atau itu memang Sehun-sunbae? Ah, paling bukan, ada banyak orang dengan perawakan tubuh mirip dengan Sehun-sunbae. Lagipula kalau itu memang Sehun, bukankah wajar karena ini kantin sekolah dan Sehun pasti juga butuh makan, Ya kan? dan kenapa aku menjadi terobsesi dengan Sehun? 'Ah, Jangan mengada-ada Luhan. Tak ada yang bisa kau banggakan pada Sehun' suara di kepalaku menyuruh untuk melihat siapa diriku. Dan memang benar, aku hanya seorang Luhan.

 **Luhan POV end~**

.

.

KRINGG...KRINGG...KRINGG...

Bel sekolah seolah bicara pada siswa dan siswi di sini untuk kembali ke habitat mereka masing-masing, sekaligus mengingatkan Luhan untuk bertemu dengan Sehun. Saat sang guru Matematika keluar dari kelas X-IPA-1 semua murid berhamburan kesegala arah. Tetapi tdak dengan Luhan, Ia hanya menuju satu arah ketika Kyungsoo memanggilnya

"Luhan, mau pergi kemana kau? ayo pulang"

"Aku ada keperluan sebentar Kyung, pulanglah dahulu, nanti aku akan pulang lebih siang" Kyungsoo menatap Luhan curiga. Namun akhirnya dia percaya dan berlari menyusul Baekhyun dan Zhera.

.

.

Tidak ada orang di sana saat Luhan datang. Ia seperti mengalami _Deja Vu_ , Luhan pernah dalam keadaan seperti ini dan berakhir buruk. Tapi untuk saat ini Luhan meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Sehun orang baik-baik. Dan hal itu benar karena Sehun dengan tas hitam yang bertengger di pundaknya datang kurang dari 5 menit setelah keberadaan Luhan di bawah pohon bodi yang melindunginya dari terik matahari.

"Halo, apa aku terlambat? maaf tadi aku harus menjalankan piket kebersihan kelas dahulu" Pria ini, yang tadi pagi membuat Luhan gugup saat menatap mata elangnya. Pria ini juga yang sempat membuat Luhan berpikir bahwa dirinya terobsesi dengan Sehun.

Luhan menggeleng. "tidak masalah. Aku belum lama sampai di sini, kok"

Setelah Luhan berkata begitu. Sehun mulai mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan soal insiden pembullyan kepada Luhan. Ia juga menanyakan ciri-ciri tersangka, Kronologis kejadian, Perkiraan modus kejadian, TKP, dan masih banyak lagi. Dan saat mengobrol itu pula, Luhan merasa nyaman di dekat Sehun. Mungkin ini terlalu cepat, tapi Luhan memang merasakannya.

Oke, sekarang Sehun dan perbincangan ini terdengar seperti Introgasi dalam suatu tindakan kriminal tingkat tinggi yang dilakukan seorang mafia. Tapi, ayolah.. ini hanya kejadian pembullyan. Namun Sehun bersikap seolah dia adalah seorang agent dari FBI.

"Jadi hipotesisku untuk saat ini adalah, orang yang melakukan itu padamu ialah murid kelas 12, karena hanya murid kelas 12 yang berani mengecat rambut mereka di sini. Dan ku sarankan, kau tetap waspada karena mungkin mereka masih ingat padamu dan menaruh dendam untukmu. _Well,_ penjahat adalah orang pendendam. Kau tahu itu" Luhan menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti dan melihat jam tangannya. Sehun juga melakukan hal yang sama dan sadar bahwa mereka telah bericara selama hampir 2 jam.

"Oh, sudah hampir sore. Maaf aku terlalu banyak bicara dan bertanya. Kau bisa pulang sendiri?" Sehun mengatakan hal itu dengan muka bersalah dan kedua kristal yang memandang kearahnya. Hal ini membuat Luhan kehilangan dirinya untuk beberapa detik.

"Eng... Te..Tentu, aku bisa pulang sendiri, dan apa ini sudah cukup? aku merasa sedikit lapar" Luhan sempat berpikir mengapa dia harus mengatakan bahwa dia lapar?. Itu hal yang tidak perlu Sehun ketahui. Tapi sejurus kemudian jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat.

"Kau lapar? mari kutraktir makan di cafe milik orang tua temanku, itu tak jauh dari sini jika kau mau. hitung-hitung sebagai penebusan kesalahanku telah menahanmu cukup lama" sehun mengatakannya sambil membuat tatapan memohon kepada Luhan. Luhan sendiri yang kikuk membalasnya dengan tatapan bimbang karena dia tidak terbiasa makan siang dengan seorang lelaki. Apalagi seperti Sehun yang baru dikenalnya tadi pagi.

"ya, baiklah terserah kau saja" Luhan berusaha menghentikan jantungnya yang meloncat-loncat tidak tahu diri di dalam sana. Setelah mendengar itu Sehun meminta Luhan menunggunya di gerbang depan dan Sehun berlari untuk mengambil sepeda motornya di parkiran.

.

.

Cafe tersebut terletak tak jauh dari sekolah, seperti kata Sehun tadi. Pegunjungnya juga kebanyakan dari kalangan pelajar. Saat barusaja memasuki cafe itu Luhan dan Sehun disambut dengan teriakan seorang laki-laki memakai kaos berwarna merah dan celana selutut "Hei!Sehun, siapa yang kau bawa ini? bukankah dia gadis tadi pagi?" Chanyeol datang dan menyalami Luhan

"Halo, aku Chanyeol. Aku sahabat si albino ini, senang bertemu deganmu, apa kau pacar Sehun?" perkataan Chanyeol barusan mendapat balasan tatapan horor milik Sehun

"Aku Luhan, Xi Luhan. Aku bukan pacar Sehun, senang bertemu denganmu" Luhan melirik sehun yang bersiap mendamprat Chanyeol kalau saja Luhan tak bicara dulu

Sehun terlihat lega saat Chanyeol menggangkat alisnya dengan tidak adil. "kau bukan? lalu kenapa kau mau diajak oleh Sehun kemari? atau mungkin kau baru _akan_ menjadi pacar Sehun?"

"AH,TIDAK" jawab keduanya serempak dan membuat Chanyeol terkikik geli. "ah, baiklah terserah kalian saja, sekarang mau pesan apa?" Luhan membaca daftar menu yang menempel di dinding dam berkata ia ingin roti bakar rasa coklat dan segelas bubble tea rasa vanila. Sehun memesan hal yang sama dengan Luhan, namun dia memesan Ice tea.

.

Saat pesanan datang, Chanyeol kembali dan menanyakan ini-itu pada Sehun dan Luhan. Dari situ dia tahu bahwa Sehun ingin menolong Luhan. "memang sudah seharusnya kau begitu, Hun. Pembullyan sangat rentan terjadi di sekolah dan kau semestinya menjalankan tugasmu"

'Tugas' apa yang dimaksud Chanyeol? dari tadi pagi Luhan mendengar sehun juga menyebut tentang tugas. Apa tugas Sehun begitu penting? Luhan merasa penasaran, tapi ia enggan bertanya langsung karena pikirnya nanti juga terkuak 'tugas' itu.

"Luhan, apa kau sudah selesai? Jika sudah, kau boleh pulang duluan atau menungguku karena aku masih ingin bicara dengan Chanyeol" Sehun membuyarkan lamuan Luhan

"aku akan menunggumu saja Sehun-sunbae, akan tidak sopan bila aku mendahului pulang"

"Tapi pembicaraan ini mungkin akan lama, Luhan. Kau harus pulang, Ibumu pasti sudah mengkhawatirkanmu" Chanyeol turut menyuruh Luhan pulang. Mendengar kata 'ibu' sudah cukup bagi Luhan untuk mengubah keinginannya untuk menuggu Sehun.

"Baiklah, aku akan pulang. Sampai jumpa Sehun-sunbae. Sampai jumpa Chanyeol-sunbae" Luhan berpamitan dan keluar dari cafe tersebut. Lalu ia bergegas ke halte bus untuk pulang.

Di dalam perjalanan,Luhan masih memikirkan tentang tugas yang selalu disebutkan oleh Sehun dan Chanyeol. Apakah ini juga melibatkan dirinya?

.

.

TBC...

 **Budayakan Review.**

 **haeeee Sebelum cuap-cuap, Afa mau ngucapin**

" **HAPPY CHANYEOL DAY! HAPPY BIRTHDAY URI CHANYEOL" *Kecup-kecup**

" **SELAMAT HARI GURU JUGA BAGI SEMUA GURU DI INDONESIA"**

 **Time for cuap-cuap**

 **Maaf karena di chapter ini banyak flashback, itu disengaja untuk memberitahu kepada readers tentang pembullyan terhadap Luhan. Jika ada saran untuk meningkatkan kualitas cerita ini, silahkan hubungi saya lewat PM.**

 **Dan Afa nulis ini malem-malem sambil nunggu jam 00.00 buat ngucapin HaBeDe ke CeYe, ditemeni my bantet, schehana. (oke ini ngga penting -_-)**

 **BIG THANKS TO**

 **Schehana, Geo, Lilis, Elisa, Maryanti De eL eL**

 **kak Arthur Kim**

 **Semua readers yang udah ngedukung cerita ini dan nge-follow/ nge-favorite cerita ini.(aku ngga nyangka sampe ada yang repot-repot nge-favorite cerita yang amatiran ini)**


	3. PENGUMUMAN!

**PENGUMUMAN**

 **Halo... Haii... afa disini, ada yang kangen ga? /ngga/ *plakk*. oke oke... sebelumnya afa mau minta maaf sama readers-nim semua, mungkin kalian pikir kali ini Afa update kelanjutan FF USME. Eh, yang muncul dilayar kalian malah pengumuman ga mutu ini.**

 **Begini, Afa bicara sekarang karena mau memberitahu kalian bahwa Afa akan** **HIATUS** **selama beberapa minggu, atau mungkin beberapa bulan.**

 **Kenapa Afa hiatus? ehm... afa curhat dikit nih. Jadi, buat anak sekolah kan ini udah semester 2. Nah, di semester 2 itu biasanya banyak bgt lomba yg diadain. Lah Afa ditunjuk buat ikut beberapa lomba. Dan sebagian lomba itu membutuhkan kaya semacam karantina gitu... Jadi Afa ga bakalan sempat ngetik. Ntar Afa klo pergi gitu aja, Afa bakal dpt tekanan batin(?)**

 **satu lagi deh.. EXO kan semalem dapet daesang tuh... Afa terharuuuuuuuuu~ nangis bahagiaa~ syalalala~ EXO IS A LEGEND! SARANGHAE EXO!**

 **Kok bertele-tele gini ya? ya udah, yang penting Afa udah izin hiatus ya... syalalala Afa pamit ya... Ohya, ntar klo Afa balik, semoga readers-nim masih inget sama Afa huhuhu~ Oke... Bye... Sarangek~ ^^**

 **AFA-SSI**

 **-January 2017-**


	4. Chapter 3

**Main pair: HunHan**

 **Cast: Xi Luhan (GS)**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Byun Baekhyun (GS)**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Do Kyungsoo (GS)**

 **(Tokoh lain akan muncul sesuai jalan cerita)**

 **Rate : T**

 **.**

 **Afa-ssi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Uri Sunbae My Everything (Chapter 3)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy ^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari menjelang petang saat Luhan memasuki pekarangan rumahnya. Pada saat itu juga Luhan melihat eommanya, Xi Ling An dengan wajah khawatir duduk di teras depan. " Luhan, kemana saja kau? ibu menunggumu dari tadi. Kau bilang akan pulang siang, tapi mengapa sore-sore baru pulang?"

" Maaf Eomma, aku tidak memberitahu eomma lebih dahulu. Mengapa aku pulang terlambat akan ku ceritakan setelah aku ganti baju, tidakkah Eomma kasihan melihatku berkeringat seperti ini?" Oh, ya ampun. Bahkan tak ada setetes pun keringat di tubuhmu Xi Luhan.

Wanita berusia 37 tahun itu hanya memandang putrinya dan megangguk. Setelah itu Luhan masuk dan membersihkan dirinya. Di benaknya masih tersimpan beberapa pertanyaan mengenai Sehun dan Chanyeol. Ah, Sehun... Saat Luhan memikirkannya, dia seperti merasakan jika hatinya menghangat. Entah karena mengingat kemauan sehun untuk membantunya atau karena hal lain. Sebenarnya Luhan bukanlah gadis yang mudah jatuh cinta, namun jika dengan sehun, luhan merasa seperti ada aura berbeda yang memancar dari diri sehun. Mata elang yang tajam saat memandang orang lain, alis yang menukik tajam, kulitnya yang putih susu, dan keistimewaan lain dari seorang Oh Sehun. Hal itu membuatnya tertarik untuk mengenal sehun lebih dekat.

.

.

"Luhaniee! Turun! Makan malam sudah siap. Kemarilah!" Teriakan Ling An membuat Luhan tersadar dari lamunannya dan segera menuju ke ruang makan untuk menikmati hidangan buatan Eommanya tercinta. Mereka berdua makan dengan tenang.

.

.

Kalian mungkin bertanya dimana ayah Luhan. Beliau bernama Xi Liu. Liu telah meninggalkan keluarganya untuk menuju kehidupan di dimensi lain sejak Luhan masih berusia satu tahun karena serangan jantung mendadak. Sekarang Luhan hanya hidup berdua dengan Ibunya karena Ling An merasa nyaman hanya hidup berdua dengan Luhan dan berkerja sebagai perawat di sebuah rumah sakit di Seoul. Terkadang Luhan mencoba membujuk Ibunya agar menikah lagi walau hasilnya sia-sia. Hingga sekarang, Luhan tetap hidup berdua dengan Ibunya dan mencoba bersabar bila dirinya seringkali berdebat dengan Ling An hanya karena masalah sepele.

Mungkin Ling An terkadang merasa kesepian hingga mood-nya sangat mudah berubah, mengingat Luhanlah orang yang tinggal bersamanya. Ia kadang bersikap seolah Luhan adalah beban hidupnya, Ia tak jarang memarahi Luhan hanya karena suatu hal yang sangat sepele. Namun, sebenarnya Ling An sangat menyayangi putri tunggalnya. Dia juga selalu mendengarkan keluhan Luhan di sela kesibukannya

.

.

Hingga selesai tak ada obrolan yang penting. Hanya pertanyaan Ling An tentang hari pertama Luhan sekolah. Saat itu pula Luhan teringat untuk menceritakan kejadian hari ini pada Ling An.

"Eomma, aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu padamu," Luhan meminum air dan menatap ibunya. "Mengapa tidak? ceritakan pada ibu,nak." Ling An menatap _deer eyes_ titisannya.

"Eomma ingat saat aku di _bully_ kan? Tadi pagi ada seorang seniorku yang menawarkan bantuan untuk mencari tahu siapa yang melakukan pembullyan padaku dan hal-hal yang menyangkutnya. Nah, Dia juga berbincang denganku sepulang sekolah tadi. Itulah alasanku kenapa aku pulang terlambat." Luhan menjelaskan hal tersebut dengan singkat yang ditanggapi tatapan heran

"Seniormu menawarkan itu? memang dalam rangka apa dia melakukan itu?" Luhan tersadar suatu hal, dia belum menanyakan mengapa sehun –kelihatannya- dengan senang hati ingin membantu luhan. "Entahlah, aku akan menanyakannya besok. Apa eomma tidak keberatan jika aku terkadang pulang agak sore untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini? Tenang saja bu, aku akan langsung pulang jika sudah selesai"

" Hm... jika setelah itu kau benar-benar segera pulang, eomma pikir tidak apa"

"Oh, terima kasih eomma, aku janji. Dan mungkin aku harus segera belajar. Eomma tak ingin aku menjadi gadis bodoh kan?" Ling An tersenyum dan mengangguk. Setelah itu Luhan pun langsung pergi ke kamarnya di Lantai 2 untuk belajar, seperti yang dia katakan pada ibunya. Tentu saja setelah dia membereskan alat makan yang sudah ia kotori.

.

.

Saat dirinya barusaja menutup pintu kamarnya, Terdengar ponselnya berbunyi memberitahukan pada sang empunya bahwa ada panggilan masuk. Luhan menatap layar _smartphone_ -nya yang menampilkan nama 'Baekhyunee' segera saja Luhan mengangkat telepon itu

"hai bee, ada apa meneleponku malam-malam begini? apa kau merindukanku hm?"

" _Hai lu, aku meneleponmu bukan karena aku merindukanmu, rusa manja. Aku menghubungimu karena aku ingin menanyakan buku novelku, apa benda itu terbawa olehmu?"_

"Tidak bee, aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau kau tadi membawa novelmu. Coba kau tanyakan pada Kyungee atau Zhera, bukankah kau tadi bersama mereka?"

" _Mungkin, aku akan menghubungi ya, tadi kau kemana sepulang sekolah? kau tidak ikut dengan kami untuk pulang?apa kau menemui seorang lelaki? Oh ya tuhan, jika iya, kau harus mengenalkannya pada kami lu!"_

" Ah, kau itu baek, aku memang menemui lelaki, tapi itu sunbae kita. Besok akan ku ceritakan padamu. _bye_ bee.."

PIP

Luhan menutup telepon Baekhyun cepat-cepat untuk menghindari rancauan sahabatnya itu. Kemudian Luhan segera mengambil buku dan membacaya. Tapi baru 15 menit membaca, Luhan teringat akan kertas yang diberikan Sehun padanya. Kertas yang berisikan nomor HP Sehun. Luhan langsung mencari ke dalam saku rok yang dipakainya hari ini. Setelah menemukan lipatan kecil itu, Luhan langsung mendaftarkannya sebagai kontak baru di ponsel miliknya. 'Sehun-sunbae' Nama yang Luhan berikan untuk nomor baru itu.

Mata rusa milik Luhan menyipit tanda sang empunya sedang tersenyum lebar. Ya, Luhan tersenyum setelah selesai mendaftarkan kontak baru itu. Sadar akan apa yang bibirnya lakukan, Luhan langsung menutup mulutnya. berpikir bahwa dirinya sudah gila karena sesosok pria yang bahkan baru beberapa jam dikenalnya. Luhan kembali mengambil bukunya untuk belajar, namun baru beberapa kalimat, dirinya mengusak rambutmya 'Ya tuhan, ada apa denganku?' Luhan bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Pikiran Luhan ternyata sudah dicemari oleh satu nama yaitu 'Oh Sehun'.

Sebenarnya Luhan bukanlah gadis yang mudah jatuh cinta, tapi saat bertemu dengan Sehun, Luhan pikir ia telah terjebak dalam pesona seorang Oh Sehun. Sempat Luhan pikir ini terlalu cepat mengatakan bahwa dirinya sudah jatuh cinta, tapi harus dikatakan apa rasa ini? Luhan masih tidak yakin untuk mengatakan ini cinta, Jadi dia memutuskan untuk SEMENTARA mencoba mengabaikan perasaannya terhadap sehun. "untuk apa aku memiliki rasa terhadap dia? bahkan aku baru bertemu dengannya beberapa jam yang lalu." Pikir Luhan.

* * *

 _Kadang, sesuatu yang kita pikir sebagai " Cinta " ternyata hanyalah sepercik perasaan suka yang hadir karena kita terbiasa berjumpa dalam beberapa waktu. Bukan murni karena si hati menginginkannya. Namun hanya sebuah ilusi berbalut obsesi._

– _Afa-_

* * *

Esoknya, Luhan tiba di sekolah dengan disambut sahabat centilnya yang memberondong dia dengan berbagai pertanyaan soal "Lelaki". Luhan pun hanya bisa pasrah saat Kyungsoo juga menambahi _siksaan_ pada Luhan. Gadis bermata rusa itu mencoba menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya, namun yang terjadi adalah Luhan malah digoda oleh sahabat – sahabatnya.

"Ah... Jadi seorang Luhan yang belum pernah merasakan cinta ini sedang dekat dengan anak kelas XI, _eoh_? nanti jika kau perlu bantuan dalam masalah ini, kau katakan saja pada kami. Nanti kami bantu untuk menaklukkan dia" Kata Baekhyun menggoda Luhan yang wajahnya sudah semerah kepiting rebus.

Sementara Zhera yang dari tadi hanya _cekikikan_ melihat apa yang Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo lakukan, hanya bisa berkata "kalian hentikan. Kasihan Luhan" sambil tetap tertawa, namun bukan itu yang menyelamatkan Luhan, tapi bel masuk yang berbunyi sangat nyaring.

.

.

Saat jam istirahat, mereka –Luhan, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Zhera- seperti biasa pergi ke kantin untuk mengisi perut mereka karena cacing di dalam situ benar- benar sudah tidak bisa diajak berkompromi. Tentu saja masih dengan berbagai candaan soal Luhan. Termasuk setelah memesan makanan, Zhera berkata bahwa Dia saja yang mengantarkan kertas pesanan kepada ibu kantin, sedangkan Luhan diminta menyusun rencana untuk menarik perhatian Sunbaenya bersama Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

.

. **Luhan POV**

" Kalian berhentilah! Sehun-sunbae hanya bermaksud menolongku. Bukan mendekatiku untuk bisa berpacaran denganku" ku pikir bibirku sudah maju 3 cm sekarang. Tapi lihat, mereka bahkan semakin tertawa melihat tingkahku. Ah, ya sudah terserah mereka saja. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling ruangan ini. Hey! tunggu sebentar, Apa itu? Aku seperti melihat seorang gadis yang seperti tak asing di retinaku. Dan ya, ternyata dia gadis yang membully aku waktu itu.

Tiba – tiba, ketakutan masa lalu itu kembali hinggap di benakku. Teringat semua perlakuannya padaku, wajahnya yang nampak bangga karena telah mempermalukanku. Tapi, segera kutepis jauh - jauh bayangan itu. Teringat olehku wajah Sehun-sunbae yang telah berjanji membantuku menemukan dan menindak orang itu.

"Luhan, kau kenapa?" adalah kalimat yang menyadarkan diriku dari tatapan kosongku ke arah gadis tersebut

"Ah.. A.. Aku baik, tidak apa – apa kok.. hehe" Kyungsoo memicingkan matanya "Kau aneh Lu"

Aku pun segera mencoba mengalihkan perhatian teman - teman dengan cara mengajak mereka untuk segera makan. Dalam hatiku, bertekad untuk menghubungi Sehun-sunbae setelah ini.

.

.

 **Author POV**

Sepulang sekolah, Luhan menunggu Sehun di tempat kemarin mereka bertemu. Ya, Setelah mendapat info dari Luhan, Sehun meminta untuk bertemu Luhan sebentar. Dan di sini lah Luhan sekarang. Di depan seorang Oh Sehun yang bercucuran keringat "Maaf aku agak terlambat, tadi ada yang harus kuurus terlebih dahulu"

Ah, Luhan jadi merasa tidak enak. Sehun ternyata memiliki urusan yang harus dilakukan, sementara Luhan malah merepotkannya dengan masalah pembullyannya. Melihat Luhan yang terdiam, Sehun merasa aneh "Jika kau pikir kau merepotkanku dengan masalahmu, kau salah Luhan, aku tak merasa seperti itu. Benar, tak apa kok"

'Wow, Apakah Sehun-sunbae seorang paranormal? tapi penampilannya terlalu tampan dan gagah untuk menjadi seorang paranormal' Pikir Luhan yang sedetik kemudian langsung ia singkirkan.

"Ah iya, terima kasih telah meluangkan waktumu Sehun-sunbae" Kata Luhan.

Setelah itu, obrolan pun dimulai. Walau tak sepanjang kemarin, tapi selama pembicaraan, mata Luhan tak lepas dari dua kristal elang milik Sehun dan saat itu pula, Luhan semakin merasa nyaman berada di dekat sehun. Hatinya juga ikut merasakan dampak dari apa yang si mata tangkap. Rasanya, Luhan ingin berada lebih lama di dekat Sehun. Tapi ia sadar, keberadaan Sehun di sekitarnya semata – mata hanya untuk membantunya mencari pelaku ketidakadilan terhadap Luhan.

"Lu, kau pulang naik bus, kan? untuk kali ini, ayo ku antar saja" Kata Sehun yang berhasil membuat Luhan melongo. Bagaimana tidak? Luhan barusaja berpikir untuk dekat dengan Sehun lalu ia diberi tawaran seperti itu, hal ini sukses membuat jantung Luhan seperti berhenti berdetak.

"Ah, tidak perlu Sunbae, aku naik bus seperti biasa saja. Nanti aku malah merepotkanmu" Oke, Luhan membohongi dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak apa, sekali ini saja, Ibumu juga tak akan marah, kan?" Sehun tetap kukuh pada keinginannya untuk mengantar Luhan pulang.

Akhirnya dengan segala bujukan Sehun, Luhan menyerah. Dia pikir tak apa mengajak Sehun ke rumah Luhan. Lagipula, Ibunya pasti tidak keberatan karena beliau sudah sedikit tahu soal Sehun. Dan disinilah Luhan, membonceng sepeda Sehun. Sekilas, mereka seperti sepasang kekasih yang memutuskan untuk pulang bersama. Di dalam perjalanan, Luhan memilih untuk diam dan menyelami pikirannya yang rumit – sambil sesekali menunjukkan arah pada Sehun- . Saking asyiknya, dia tidak sadar jika mereka berdua sempat berpapasan dengan teman – teman Luhan di persimpangan dekat sekolah.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah Luhan, sang tuan rumah mencoba mempersilahkan si tamu untuk singgah sebentar. Namun berakhir dengan sebuah penolakan halus dengan alasan "Orang tuaku memintaku untuk membeli sesuatu untuk mereka" Sang tuan rumah tidak memaksa. Setelah melepas Sehun pulang, Luhan segera masuk ke rumahnya dan tidak menemukan Ling An. Ia berniat untuk mencari Ibunya sebelum Dia ingat jika Eommanya masih bekerja. Luhan pun memutuskan untuk mengganti seragamnya dengan pakaian rumah, lalu mencoba untuk mengisi perutnya yang kelaparan.

Luhan baru teringat pada handphonenya saat Ia sedang membaca novel milik Zhera. Ia ingin bicara pada kawannya itu bahwa Dia ingin meminjam benda itu lebih lama. Tapi, sebuah notifikasi pesan dari Baekhyun membuat matanya melotot dan tubuhnya menegang

 **From : Baekhyunee**

" _Aku tadi melihatmu berdua bersama Sehun-sunbae. Aku tahu kalian diam - diam berpacaran. Tak apa, kalian cocok.. Kalian tadi benar – benar seperti sepasang kekasih. Kyungsoo dan Zhera juga tau soal ini. Jadi untuk merayakannya, besok traktir kami di kedai ramen, ya?."_

Tunggu, apa? Mereka melihatnya? Apakah jika Luhan kembali mencoba untuk menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, mereka akan percaya dengan mudah?

Bagus... Masalah baru hadir

.

.

To be continue

 **Budayakan review..**

 **.**

 **HAI! ADA YANG INGAT AFA GA? ADA YANG INGAT STORY INI GA? TAMPAR GUE! GUE SADAR, GUE HIATUS KELAMAAN BANGET..**

 **Kenapa Afa lama banget hiatus? Karena ternyata event yang harus kuikuti lebih banyak. Dan kalo mau ngetik, pasti ada ae hambatannya**

 **Sebenarnya Gue mau update H+3 Lebaran, tapi karena berbagai saran, bujukan, himbauan, bahkan intimidasi dari berbagai pihak. Gue update lebih cepat deh**

 **Afa tau chapter ini membosankan, maklum lah.. Lama ga nulis soalnya.. Dan waktu nulis, Mood gue naik turun, jadi mungkin feelnya di chapt ini kurang dapet.**

 **Ya udah sih, itu aja. Udah kepanjangan gue curhat(?)**

* * *

 **BIG THANKS TO**

 **Dhefriyan Hassan M, Schehana (kaihhyo), Jeny (Hansnowflakes99), Arina**

 **Kak Arthur Kim aka Kak Tyas**

 **All my friends yang udah ngedukung gue dan nodong buat update**

 **Para senior yang udah mau mengarahkan Afa dalam penulisan**

 **Geo Tata327, auliaMRQ, ParkChan10, riana, July Cutie, exo12, KimaSL, Sarrah243, JunaOh, Apink464, , Hannie222, Arifahohse, xiHan.a-oh**

 **Dan segenap readers-nim terhormat**

* * *

 **Afa-ssi**

 **June 2017**


End file.
